Using ceramic matrix composite (CMC) material in turbine blades is desirable due to lower density and higher temperature material properties relative metal alloy based materials. Present approaches retaining CMC turbine blades suffer from a variety of limitations and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions to this technology.